


The Eiffel Tower at 11 pm

by AddieWho



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddieWho/pseuds/AddieWho
Summary: Chat Noir is in love with two people. Maybe.





	The Eiffel Tower at 11 pm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally just wrote this in, like, 30 minutes. So it might be crap. I started watching the show maybe a week ago. This is all happening so fast.

The Eiffel tower at 11 p.m.  
Patrol starts at 10:30 and half an hour gives each of them plenty of time to start at their end of Paris and work their way to the middle, letting them meet at the Eiffel tower around 11 o’clock p.m. This week, LadyBug had the portion of Paris that is north of the Seine and Chat Noir had the southern side, as well as the Vincennes woods.  
Today, though, Chat Noir had his mind elsewhere. He trusted that if an akuma were to rear its head on his side of the river, he would be snapped out of his reverie, but, alas, no black butterflies fluttered their way through the south of Paris.  
He got to the Eiffel tower before his LadyBug, though, and took this time to try to sort his thought before his partner showed up.  
“Evening, Chat!” she sang. Time’s up, he thought.  
“Evening, LadyBug.”  
The superheroine nearly winced at his use of her proper name. She made her way across the beam to where he sat, eyes on the stars.  
“What’s wrong, Chaton? Cat got your tongue?” She punned her way closer to him just in time to see a whisper of a smile come across his lips, but he didn’t respond. “Honestly, Chat. You’re so out of it tonight. What’s wrong?”  
He sighed and kept his eyes in the inky blackness of the night sky, “I’ve got a question, Bug.”  
“I’m sure that I’ll have an answer.” While she was aware that he used a nickname, she knew that this would be a serious conversation. She steeled herself and prepared to talk about anything and everything. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for her partner, “What’s going on, Chatton?”  
“I think… I think I’m in love with two people.”  
LadyBugs’ eyes widened. Whatever she was preparing herself for, it wasn’t that. “Oh.” she blurted out, catching herself staring slack-jawed, “Do you want to tell me about her?”  
“She’s just so perfect, Bug. If I start, I might not be able to stop.” he said to the sky. His eyes were swimming in dreams, glossed over while his mind was busy imagining whatever she looked like.  
Lucky girl, LadyBug thought, I wonder if she knows it. She stayed silent, opting to let her partner talk out his thoughts. She briefly wondered what this other girl has that she didn’t have, but then reminded herself that as a civilian, she had a crush of her own. There was no room for romance in a superhero setting, so anything she might feel towards her partner became null.  
“She’s in my class.” Good. Keep talking so I have less time to think these thoughts, “She’s such a wonderful person. She’s smart and funny and independent and brave and strong and beautiful, my god this girl is breath-taking. Her eyes remind me of yours. Like oceans trapped inside a person. She always wears her hair back, but it’s so dark black that it’s practically blue. She wears the cutest clothes, she sometimes wears things she designs herself!”  
Wait… Marinette thought, that sounds familiar…  
“There was this design competition at our school. I know a few people who thought about entering, but once they heard that they’d have to make a hat, they opted out. Not her, though. She kept at it and made the cutest derby hat. Who knew derby hats could actually look good! I’d honestly wear it every day if I weren’t allergic to it.”  
No. It can’t be…  
“Then there’s this girl in our class, this blonde chick who I actually used to be friends with. Turns out that she’s actually awful. And this girl stands up to the blonde with everything that she has! Everybody is afraid of the blonde, but not this girl, oh no. She’s so strong and brave. She stands up for what she believes in, and all the people in our class! She’s got such a big heart. Sometimes I wonder how it doesn’t just beat right out of her chest.”  
Absolutely not. No.  
“She is everything that I aspire to be. In and out of the mask. Honestly, when I was given my miraculous, I was excited about it. I figured I’d be just like every superhero in the movies. I’d use them as my guide. Try to be as brave as Superman. As selfless as Captain America. As witty as Iron Man. But then I met her, and… and I soon realized that I was using her as a guide. Her bravery, her strength, her heart. They are what I want to embody.”  
“Chat…”  
“I didn’t used to think she liked me though.” LadyBug was attempting to comfort her partner when he cut her off, surprising the both of them, “She always stutters around me and never looks me in the eye. But a friend of mine recently pointed out that girls sometimes get like that around guys they like, so I let myself hope. And, in hoping, I fell.”  
LadyBug was silent as she let this sink in. No. It couldn’t possibly be...  
“I fell in love with the girl right behind me.”  
No.  
“I fell in love with the baker’s daughter.  
No!  
“I fell in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  
No.  
“Which brings me to my problem. One that only you can help me with.”  
Marinette couldn’t find words to speak with, she only kept staring at her partner, whose eyes had shifted from the sky above to the blue in her eyes.  
“I think I’m in love with two people… and the other person is you.”  
The streets of Paris had never been so quiet. Or maybe they were being louder than usual and LadyBug just couldn’t hear it over the sound of blood rushing to her feet. She went pale, made paler by the moonlight as the face of the boy in front of her stood stoic and unreadable.  
...the boy in front of her…  
She waited for him to say something more, but the look in his eyes told her she that she would have to break this silence.  
“A-Adrien?”  
His unreadable expression was cracked by a smile so wide it connected his ears, “Evening, Princess.”  
“But- but how- how did you know?”  
“Mostly?” his grin melted into a smirk, “You saying my name just now. Up until then, it was all speculation.”  
Marinette surprised herself by springing forward and playfully punching his arm.  
“Oh! Watch out, Bugaboo! All that damage and my ring might start beeping. I’d hate for this evening to draw to a close so fast after finding out my Princess and Milady are one and the same.”  
She laughed with her whole body and blushed, feeling the color return to her cheeks, “But you said you had something to ask me. I can’t answer it if I don’t know the question.”  
Chat Noir grinned and took a shaky breath. It seemed like it was now or never.  
“Would you like to go out on a date with me?”  
LadyBug- Marinette- Somehow both, blushed and laughed again, “Of course, Adrien. I’d love to.” 

[BONUS:  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
“Sure, but you’ve got to figure out a way to tell Alya we’re dating.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think with a comment or a Kudos. I always love to hear back from people!


End file.
